Triborg
Triborg is a DLC character in Mortal Kombat X. Triborg was made as a continuation of the Cyber Initiative. A test body which was filled with the consciousness of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero causing their personality to merge into one, the robot awakened and killed every Special Forces member present in the lab and escaped, from that moment he called himself Triborg and vowed to kill all the organic life of the planet. In addition, Triborg is a very advanced model of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative and thus making him a very dangerous opponent. At a Glance Triborg's cybernetic body is much smoother and streamlined compared to the bulkier designs of the original Cyber Lin Kuei brethrens; though he retains the wire "hair" extensions emerging from the back of his skull like all previous models. Several sections of his armor contain built-in rockets for jet propulsion and a central power node is visible on his chest that glows the same color as his eyes no matter what variation he is in. Due to his ability to replicate the skills of previous Cyber Lin Kuei ninjas, his armor changes color and helmet design depending on which variation he uses. When using Sektor's skills, Triborg's armor is red and his facial mask adopts Sektor's longer square shape style, as well as Sektor's blue lights. Using Cyrax's skills turns Triborg's armor yellow while his facial armor gains Cyrax's distinct beak like apparatus and his green lights. Using Smoke's skills turns Triborg's armor a dark gray, with his facial armor emulating a more menacing glare like design, and his lights turn red, with smoke constantly wafting around his body. When using Sub-Zero's skills, Triborg's armor turns an icy blue and his facial mask emulates the breathing apparatus style facial design Cyber Sub-Zero possessed, with his body's lights turning a lighter blue in comparison to Sektor's. Powers Triborg, in terms of physical mass and strength, is similar to that of Sektor and Cyrax, due to being a Lin Kuei cyborg. He is extremely powerful, and quick, as he can punch an opponent multiple times within the span of two seconds. He is special however, as he is able to switch between the bodies of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, and Cyber Sub-Zero. With Sektor's body, he gains Sektor's missiles, flamethrower, and teleporting abilities. With Cyrax, he has Cyrax's bombs, net, and buzzsaw. With Smoke, he gains Smoke's Spear, Smoke Bombs, and teleporting abilities. Lastly, with Cyber Sub-Zero, he gains cryokinetic weapons and Sub-Zero's moves. Ending In his own ending after destroying Shinnok, Triborg entered the Special Forces lab in which he was created and killed Sonya Blade and her companions, he used the S-F computer network to save the data of his Lin Kuei brothers and sisters and created a cybernetic body for each one of them, reforming the "Cyber Lin Kuei" and becoming their leader, Triborg decided to change the clan name into the Tekunin because Sub-Zero humiliated the clan's name. Gallery Images Mortal Kombat X Triborg.jpg Triborg (mk x).png CyraxRenderMKXL.png SektorRenderMKXL.png SmokeRendderMKXL.png Mortal Kombat X IOS Cyber Sub-Zero render 4.png Mkx-kp2-trailer-triborg-750.png Triborgintro.png Triborgsubzero.jpg Part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-29 20-51-41.png triborg smoke lk 7t2 by romero1718-dal9ue4.gif|Triborg using Smoke variation. triborg cyber subzero lk 520 by romero1718-dal9vei.gif|Triborg using Cyber Sub-Zero variation. triborg cyrax lk 4d4 by romero1718-dal9v9x.gif|Triborg using Cyrax variation. triborg sektor lk 9t9 by romero1718-dal9v2r.gif|Triborg using Sektor variation. lin kuei cyborgs.png Video Mortal Kombat X Kombat Pack 2 Reveal Trailer Mortal Kombat X - Triborg Story ENDING 1080p 60fps Quotes Trivia *Triborg is the only playable character in the game with 4 entirely different movesets per variation. **His similar gameplay functions are eventually followed by The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on their guest appearances’ in Injustice 2. *Triborg has met positive reception by MK fans and as seen as the best KP2 character. *While not stated explicitly within MKX, it is heavily implied that Sektor's copied consciousness is the dominant personality within Triborg's programming. This is further implicated by Triborg naming his clan of cybernetic Lin Kuei ninjas "the Tekunin", as this was the same name shared by Sektor's ninja clan of the disenchanted Lin Kuei warriors in the original Mortal Kombat timeline after Sub-Zero had been named Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Category:Ninjas Category:Homicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Multi-Beings Category:Assassins Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Genderless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil